


Halloween Treats

by serindipitysays



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, blame it on the halloween candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serindipitysays/pseuds/serindipitysays
Summary: The Doctor grinned as he walked into the media room and found his wife seated on the floor surrounded by piles of Halloween candy.





	Halloween Treats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyPaigeC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/gifts).

> For LadyPaigeC (PaigeNotBlank) who sent a tumblr prompt for some Halloween/Fall domesticity featuring a scary movie marathon and swapping Halloween candy. :D <3

The Doctor grinned as he walked into the media room and found his wife seated on the floor surrounded by piles of Halloween candy. He tried to think of a time that she looked more adorable but came up blank. There was a large orange bucket shaped like a pumpkin in her lap and three growing piles of candy in front of her. Her nose was painted black and she still wore the fluffy grey ears from her costume. She really was his big bad wolf.

“Are you sure this bucket isn’t part TARDIS? I swear there’s a never ending supply of candy in this thing.” Rose said as she finally looked up at him from her task. Even he had to admit that the amount of candy the bucket held was suspicious and he wondered briefly if the TARDIS had something to do with it just like she did the pockets in his coat. Leave it to their ship to spoil their son rotten, as if his grandmother didn’t do that enough already.

“Did Jack finally fall asleep?” Rose asked as she continued to take candy out of the plastic pumpkin and place it in the three piles.

“Mmhmm.” The Doctor muttered as he sat down on the couch behind her and pulled her back slightly between his knees. He pressed his thumbs gently into her shoulders and began to work out the knots that were beginning to develop there. “I’m glad he takes after you in that department. I don’t know how we would have kept our sanity if he slept like a Time Lord.”

Rose’s chuckle turned into a moan as he hit a sensitive spot between her shoulder blades. He adjusted his touch to rub gently over the area and pictured the contented look that would be crossing her face in turn. They continued in silence for a few minutes, Rose with her candy and the Doctor with his massage, until he noticed a few pieces of brightly colored confectionery in particular.

He bent forward and rested his lips against his wife’s ear. “You know,” He whispered as if relaying a secret, “if one of those piles ends up with extra banana Laffy Taffys I won’t say anything if the other has more Reese’s.” Rose laughed heartily as she immediately began digging through two of the piles and swapped the specified candies. Marriage was all about compromise after all. Once the bucket was finally empty and the three piles were sorted and stashed away Rose curled up against The Doctor’s side on the couch.

“It’s still pretty early. Want to watch a movie?” Rose asked as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

He spotted the remote where it sat on a table across the room and frowned. He was far too comfortable and Rose was far too warm against him to get up. Instead he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the sonic screwdriver. He pointed it towards the television and began flipping through channels casually. Eventually he settled on a station that was advertising a classic horror movie marathon and he felt a devilish grin cross his features.

“What do you think? Up for some _Dracula_ and _Frankenstein_? Good old scary movie marathon?”

Rose giggled and turned to face him. He immediately knew her mind had landed on to a similar train of thought as his. “You do know what happened the last time we tried to get through a scary movie marathon right?”

“Hmmm,” The Doctor smirked as he put down the sonic, the television quickly forgotten, and cupped his fingers against Rose’s cheek. “I know what happened nine months later.”

Rose grinned and began to pull lightly at his tie. “Willing to take that risk again Time Lord?”

The Doctor pursed his lips as if in deep thought before beaming at his wife. “I can think of far more terrifying things. Especially on Halloween.”


End file.
